The Ex-Angel With The Enochian Tattoo
by canadianhannah
Summary: [Prompt by CatCatCityBitch]. Set after 09x03. Dean sees Castiel's new tattoo and realises he has a tattoo kink. Hot sex ensues.


Castiel smiled at Dean, who smiled softly back at him.  
"I'm glad to have you home, Cas." He murmured. Castiel nodded.  
"I am happy to be in your home."  
"It's _your _home too, Cas." Sam interjected, sitting down on the sofa next to Castiel, who shrugged.  
"Our home, then." He said, and the brothers grinned at each other.  
"I'm confused though." Sam said, eyes fixed on Castiel.  
"Mmm?" the ex-angel replied.  
"How did you hide yourself from the angels?" Sam asked. Castiel blushed and his eyes dropped to the floor as he fidgeted uncomfortably.  
"I had to…uh…take special measures." Castiel mumbled.  
"Such as?" Dean prompted. Castiel threw a glare at him.  
"Doesn't matter. They won't find me – find us."  
"It does matter, maybe we could do whatever you did to keep us safe too." Sam said. Castiel was torn – he wanted to keep the Winchesters safe, but he was quite embarrassed about what he'd done.  
"If I show you, you can't laugh, okay? It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
"Okay, whatever, scout's honor, show us." Dean snapped. Castiel sighed and rose to his feet, chewing his lip. Slowly, he lifted his t shirt to reveal his sharp, prominent hipbones and the black symbols tattooed across them. Dean's eyes widened at the sight and he pursed his lips to stop himself from saying something he'd regret.  
"You got a tattoo? What is that…enochian?" Sam asked, examining Castiel. Dean felt a rush of possessiveness at Sam's fingers gliding across Castiel's ink-swirled hips.  
"Fuck, Sam, leave the guy alone." Dean snapped, surprising both Sam and Castiel.  
"I do not mind, Dean." Castiel assured him, and Dean flared his nostrils. He didn't know why he was suddenly being so…_jealous. _He'd never seen Castiel like that before, but the second he showed him those beautiful, swirling patterns flowing around his hipbones, Dean nearly lost it. He sat down and crossed his legs to try and hide the hardness that was rapidly forming in his jeans, grumbling something about 'personal space.'  
"It feels weird. Rough. Was that on purpose?" Sam asked. Castiel shrugged.  
"It must be reacting to my vessel. I guess having an angel inside you for so long makes you a little allergic to angel-proofing." Castiel said, grinning at his metaphor. Sam snorted and turned to Dean.  
"Seriously, Dean, come feel this. It's kinda like little scales. Weird." Sam said, shaking his head. Trying not to look too excited, Dean got up and reached out with shaking fingers to touch Castiel's skin. The moment they made contact, Dean forgot that Sam was standing right there and let out a sigh the same time as Castiel. Their eyes met, and a mutual desire for Dean to be stroking Castiel's skin was shared. Dean let his fingers sweep over the length of the tattoo, letting his fingers dance along the waistband of Castiel's jeans.  
"Weird, right?" Sam asked, breaking the two out of their stupor.  
"Ah, yeah. Weird." Dean laughed nervously. Castiel swallowed hard and tried to meet Dean's eyes, to see if he had been imagining what happened or not, but Dean refused to look at him. Castiel's skin felt like it was burning from where Dean had touched it, and he knew that only his touch could soothe it. He felt somewhat confused about his newly formed feelings for and attraction to Dean, but he was nowhere near as confused as Dean. Dean knew he had a thing for girls with tattoos running down their arms, their legs, the smooth curves of their stomachs, but he didn't think it'd be the same with guys. Still, the tattoo made Castiel – who was, admittedly, already pretty attractive – have an edge of villainy and deviance that Dean honestly found hot as fuck, and had to sit back down and cross his arms to stop Sam and – more importantly – Castiel from seeing his (not so) little problem, while at the same time, he secretly wanted Castiel to see, to know what he was doing to him. He shook the thought out of his mind and tried to tell himself he was only thinking those things because he hadn't had sex in over a month. It had nothing to do with Castiel's perfectly angular hipbones and the black scrawl across them that Dean wanted to trace with his tongue. _Dammit. _Castiel sunk down on the sofa beside him and tilted his head, squinting his eyes. Dean called that his 'confused puppy' face, and found it oddly endearing. Dean looked around for Sam, and vaguely heard his bedroom door slam. Fuck.  
"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel murmured. Dean could feel his breath warm on his neck, and shivered.  
"Yeah. Fine. Why?"  
"You seem distracted." Castiel purred, stretching up so that the hem of his t shirt rose, revealing his tattoo. He made it look like an accident, but the triumphant look on his face proved otherwise.  
"No." Dean snapped. Without a word, Castiel took Dean's wrist gently and guided his fingers along the long line of enochian written across his skin.  
"You seem to like that." Castiel whispered. Dean looked up, his eyes a flash of fiery green.  
"So do you." Dean smirked, scratching his nails softly against Castiel's cool, pale skin. He smiled back at him, but it looked like it was a great effort.  
"I _always _like you touching me, Dean." Castiel said, his voice dark and gravelly. Dean's breath hitched at his friend's words.  
"I should do it more often" he found himself saying, surprised at how calm his words sounded. Castiel chuckled.  
"Please do." He murmured, letting his fingertips trail up Dean's hard, muscular arms. Dean moaned lightly and moved closer to Castiel, staring intensely into his eyes.  
"Don't tempt me, Cas." Dean growled. Castiel grabbed the neckline of Dean's shirt and pulled him forward roughly, leaving the hunter breathless.  
"Please. Do." He hissed. Dean moaned and pushed Castiel so he landed on his back on the sofa, but Dean barely registered this as his hands were too busy pushing Castiel's shirt up to show his hardened muscles. Dean let his lips dust over the black swirls on his skin, his tongue snaking out to flick at them. Castiel whined and bucked his hips up softly, and Dean had to force them back down.  
"Calm down, babe." Dean murmured into Castiel's pale flesh, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.  
"Dean…" Castiel mumbled almost incoherently. Dean chuckled and licked along the patterns on his skin as his fingers fumbled with Castiel's jeans. Of course, Castiel was so consumed by what Dean was doing to his hips that he barely noticed him stripping him down until his boxers were pulled down and his erection freed.  
"D-Dean." Castiel stammered uncertainly. Dean winked and wrapped his hand tightly around Castiel's cock, pumping it slowly while he bit and sucked along his tattoo, making purple marks that looked like they were leaking out of the black ink.  
"Fuck." Castiel breathed, and Dean smiled, moving his head down to kiss and bite along Castiel's thighs before reaching his achingly hard cock.  
"Take it, Dean, babe, please." Castiel whined. Dean nodded and began licking him softly yet quickly. Dean knew that this was only Castiel's second sexual experience, and didn't want him to come too quickly. He let his fingers trail over Castiel's enochian tattoo, feeling the ridges and bumps slide along his finger. Dean swallowed Castiel's cock and he cried out, bucking his hips up and nearly choking Dean, whose hands hadn't left his hips.  
"Why do I get the feeling that you only like me because of my tattoo?" Castiel asked. Dean laughed and went back to stroking Castiel's dick.  
"Because your tattoo makes you look hot as fuck, Cas." Dean murmured, his voice almost a growl. Castiel's hand tightened on the sofa cushions, and soon hot white spurts of come were shooting out of his cock, painting Dean's face and chest.  
"Oh-fuck. Sorry Dean." Castiel said, embarrassed. Dean took two fingers and collected some of Castiel's come on them before sticking them in his mouth and sucking hard.  
"Don't be, babe. So fucking hot." He groaned, sitting so he was straddling Castiel's hips. He ground his clothing-clad cock down into Castiel's bare skin, making them both gasp at the friction. Come dripped down Dean and onto Castiel, who sighed as the hot liquid ran down his skin.  
"Dammit Cas, fuck me." Dean moaned, sliding his hand down his jeans and touching himself. While he was doing this, Castiel focused on taking off his jeans and boxers, and Dean only moved when they needed to be taken off past his hips, but his hand never stopped stroking his cock. Castiel's dick brushed against Dean's and they moaned in unison, beginning to grind into each other again.  
"Need you inside me, Cas, now, please, before I come." He panted. Castiel was only too happy to oblige. Although human, Castiel was still stronger than most men, so he easily held Dean over his cock as he slowly lowered him in, using their combined precome as lubrication. Granted, it was still dry, and Dean's eyes were filled with tears, but once Castiel had filled him up, his whimpers of pain turned into moans of raw pleasure as Castiel pushed up into him, rocking his body forward. Dean couldn't keep his hands or eyes off of Castiel's tattoo, wanting nothing but to feel it against his fingers.  
"So good, Cas." Dean moaned, leaning forward to bury his face in Castiel's shoulder. Castiel fucked Dean hard and fast, making the hunter bounce up and down, too lost in lust to be able to do anything but moan and bite Castiel's shoulders. When Dean came, he moved so his cock was against Castiel's hip and he sprayed come all over his tattoo, covering it completely in white. The sight and feeling of it was enough to push Castiel over the edge, and he cried out as he had his second orgasm. They stayed there, collapsed against each other and exhausted for a few moments more, before Castiel helped Dean to dismount him, and Dean leaned against Castiel, breath heavy.  
"If I knew that's what would happen, I would have just got a tattoo sooner." Castiel remarked. Dean kissed him and smiled.  
"Shut up, Cas."


End file.
